culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Nocturnal (Heltah Skeltah album)
Nocturnal is the debut album from hip hop duo Heltah Skeltah, consisting of members Rock and Ruck (who later became known as Sean Price), members of Brooklyn supergroup Boot Camp Clik. It was the first BCC album to feature some outside producers, such as Shawn J. Period and E-Swift. Contents 1 Background 2 Track listing 3 Samples 4 Album singles 5 Music videos 6 Album chart positions 7 Singles chart positions 8 References Background The two made their debut on Smif-N-Wessun's 1995 album Dah Shinin'. Later in 1995, Rock and Ruck teamed up with O.G.C. to form the Fab 5, and released the single "Blah" b/w "Leflaur Leflah Eshkoshka". "Leflah", included here, became a Billboard Hot 100 hit in '95 and the biggest hit from the Boot Camp family to date. "Leflah" was re-released as an A-Side single in early 1996, featuring the first sole Heltah Skeltah track, "Letha Brainz Blo", as its B-Side. The first official single released from the album was "Operation Lock Down", produced by Tha Alkaholiks' E-Swift. Other singles released from the album were "Therapy" and "Da Wiggy". The "Twin Towers" of the Boot Camp Clik gained much recognition and respect in the Hip Hop world with the release of their debut, now hailed as a 90's Hip Hop classic. Led by Rock's rough, booming voice and Ruck's strong lyrical ability, and backed by dark, grimy beats by Da Beatminerz, Shaleek, and others, the release received wide acclaim in the Hip Hop world, but didn't reach much further, selling around 250,000 copies in the US. Track listing # Title Songwriters Producer(s) Performer (s) 1 "Intro (Here We Come)" K. Blake, J. McNair, J. Bush Buckshot, Lord Jamar Rock, Starang Wondah 2 "Letha Brainz Blo" P. Hendricks, S. Price, J. Bush Baby Paul of Da Beatminerz Rock, Ruck 3 "Undastand" P. Hendricks, S. Price, J. Bush Baby Paul of Da Beatminerz Ruck, Rock 4 "Who Dat?" K. Blake, S. Price, J. Bush Buckshot Ruck, Rock 5 "Sean Price" D. Pearson, S. Price Shaleek Ruck, Illa Noyz 6 "Clan's, Posse's, Crew's & Clik's" E. Dewgarde, J. Bush, S. Price DJ Evil Dee of Da Beatminerz Rock, Ruck 7 "Therapy" P. Hendricks, S. Price, J. Bush, V. Mojica Baby Paul of Da Beatminerz Rock, Ruck, Vinia Mojica 8 "Place to Be" S. Price, J. Bush, Shawn J. Period Shawn J. Period Ruck, Rock 9 "Soldiers Gone Psyco" P. Hendricks, J. Bush, S. Price Baby Paul of Da Beatminerz Ruck, Rock 10 "The Square (Triple R)" S. Price, J. Bush, L. Johnson, B. Muniz Supreme Rock, Ruck, Representativz 11 "Da Wiggy" W. Dewgarde, J. Bush, S. Price Mr. Walt of Da Beatminerz Ruck, Rock 12 "Gettin Ass Gettin Ass" S. Price, V. Mojica Dr. Kill Patient aka Sean Price Ruck, Vinia Mojica 13 "Leflaur Leflah Eshkoshka" P. Hendricks, J. McNair, J. Bush, D. Yates, S. Price, B. Powell Baby Paul of Da Beatminerz The Fab 5 (Heltah Skeltah and O.G.C.) 14 "Prowl" W. Dewgarde, J. Bush, B. Powell, S. Price Mr. Walt of Da Beatminerz Rock, Ruck, Louieville Sluggah 15 "Grate Unknown" D. Pearson, S. Price, J. Bush Shaleek Ruck, Rock 16 "Operation Lock Down" E. Brooks, J. Bush, S. Price E-Swift Rock, Ruck 17 "Lock Down Skit" E-Swift Ruck as "Bejesus", Rock Samples "Letha Brainz Blo" "The Look of Love" by Johnny Pate "Undastand" "Soledad De Murcia" by Michael Naura Quartett "Why Can't People Be Colors Too?" by The Whatnauts "Who Dat?" "Both Ends Against the Middle" by Richard "Popcorn" Wylie "Sean Price" "Nuff Man A Dead" by Super Cat "Prowl" "Danube Incident" by Lalo Schifrin "Clan's, Posse's, Crew's & Clik's" "The Mixed Up Cup" by Clyde McPhatter "Grate Unknown" "Let It Be Me" by Gloria Lynne "Operation Lockdown" "Theme From Summer '42" by George Benson "Da Wiggy" "If I Needed Someone" by Bit'A Sweet "Can You Do Without?" by Meters "Therapy" "Enchanted Lady" by Milt Jackson "Leflaur Leflah Eshkoshka" "Uzuri" by Catalyst "Soldiers Gone Psyco" "Sing A Simple Song" by Sly & The Family Stone "Lost In a Pool of Red" by Wade Marcus Album singles Single information "Leflaur Leflah Eshkoshka" Released: October 31, 1995 B-Side: "Letha Brainz Blo" "Operation Lock Down" Released: May 27, 1996 B-Side: "Da Wiggy" "Therapy" Released: October 15, 1996 B-Side: "Place to Be" Music videos "Leflaur Leflah Eshkoshka" Director: Marcus Turner Released: 1995 "Operation Lock Down" Released: 1996 "Therapy" Director: Gobi Najed Released: 1996 Album chart positions Year Album Chart positions Billboard 200 Top R&B/Hip Hop Albums 1996 Nocturnal 35 5 Singles chart positions Year Song Chart positions Billboard Hot 100 Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks Hot Rap Singles Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Singles Sales 1995 "Leflaur Leflah Eshkoshka" 753 51 8 19 1996 "Operation Lock Down" - 64 15 13 "Da Wiggy" - - 15 - "Therapy" - 77 16 21 References 1.Jump up ^ Allmusic review 2.Jump up ^ The Source review 3.Jump up ^ "Heltah Skeltah Music News & Info". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2012-03-03. Category:1996 albums Category:1996 debut albums Category:Heltah Skeltah albums Category:Priority Records albums Category:Albums produced by Da Beatminerz Category:Duck Down Records albums